The Love Of A NightMare
by LunarChrome
Summary: I used to think the citizens were of a respectable rule... Turns out said rulers are nothing but backstabbing scumbags wanting to ruin every aspect of your life... When I will receive real appreciation, I may never know...
1. Chapter 1

**You know... One thing I haven't done for a story yet..**

**Begin!**

Walking along, not having a care in the world, just thinking about...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all.

I love walking along these rural, and sometimes, industrial roads... Just me and the stars... Sharing our thought between every step I take. Even if I was a bit poor... I made sure everything was just right.

"Oh how wonderful it is..."

It was nice... And fine... Just me... And...

...

Okay... Here we go...

There it is again. Almost every night, since I was... I don't know...

The name I was stuck with... Was Jossten. In fact, I... Was named that by my parents... But I don't know who my parents were... I just knew enough to know I had a mother, but that was all. I'm currently 17, and have no idea what my purpose is in life...

My mother... Well... I don't...

I don't have a mother. At least, not that I know of...

Who she was, I didn't know. But I still felt like I was underwatch. Maybe I'm just a labratory experiment like in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Now I know how Picard felt. How he felt, I feel now. Like there's a door, but nothing on the other side of the door. Even if you were to escape, they would just put you right back.

Like under a microscope. I looked at the time, and it said 8:53.

"God... I am so sick and tired of... Ahhh..." I moaned pain as I winced and fell to the ground.

"No... Not again..." I said while feeling a memory flashback in my mind...

_"So how did you do today?" She asked._

_"Eh. Could of done better, but my biology is a bit difficult, so I didn't progress towards much of that." I said to her._

_"Oh... Well, I know you tried your best anyway." She said to me. I couldn't get a clear look at her face... It was blurred... But I knew it to be a white figure... A short, white figure._

_"Hhhh... I just love it when the weather is like this, don't you?" I said to her as I looked out across the land._

_"Mhm..." She breathed while coming behind me and hugging my waist._

_"I love you..." She said while planting a kiss on my head._

_"I love you too... Mother..."_

_End..._

"Grr... Hah... Hhhhh..." I panted as I lay on the ground with the most severe of headaches.

But who was she? I didn't know anyone who was like that. I just... Don't... I don't get it.

I still didn't know who she was. And... Why was she white?

I sat up and, I began limping along the road, when I opened my eyes to see the edge of the clif, and losing my balance. As I fell, and hit my head on a rock, and passed out...

Or even died...

"Wha...?" I said while looking around the green, warm, grassy hillside which accompanied me to my destination.

"But where am I?" I asked myself.

I saw nothing but a rural, dirt road which sliced down between the center of the gently sloped hills. I looked to see the grassy hills go into a town... An old town...

I walked to the town, and in front of it, before concluding it was full of multi-colored, cartoonish ponies. Both Unicorn, and Pegasi. And even ones who I knew as just ponies. Earth ponies, I guess.

...

But they seemed to know a language which I was familiar with.

English. Of course, I denied my mind of this thought, when they kept talking, on and on, until I finally accepted the thought.

They didn't seem to notice me, until I began, to slowly walk forward and they stopped with a most curious and slightly shocked look, which they began to murmur amongst themselves.

"What is that?"

"Is that a hairless monkey?"

One though, came right out of the crowd and walked up to me.

"A human?" It said to me. It was a aquamarine pony, with a mane and tail of the same color, with white stripes through it.

"Um... Hello." I waved to them and smiled a bit.

"You can talk?"

"Yes... I... don't want to alarm you... But I... Have much to do."

"Oh no, please don't leave. I've always wanted to meet a human. Do you have to go?"

I looked at her, and the other ponies, and looked back. A forest, and that was it. Maybe... It was my way back? Maybe that forest has something to do with my appearance here... Maybe...

"Spike, send a letter to Princess Celestia. Now." I heard one say. A lavender one.

_Great. She alerted the high rulers. Well I'm screwed. Gotta go!_

I wore a black button-up shirt, which was black. I have emerald green eyes as a color for them, and I wear dark navy blue jeans. and black dress shoes. With dark blond, short hair. Which I respectively grew to be 6' 6" tall. I hoped my dress shoes were okay.

Which were probably getting dusty. I looked down. No? I looked back up, and then towards the forest. I began to back up slowly, when the pony began to give me a 'please don't leave look'.

I wasn't even supposed to be here!

"Oh come on, please?"

"No... J-Just leave me alone."

"And I know that creature to be a human. Signed, Twilight Sparkle." I heard one say to the small purple dragon that seemed to be taking note of what she said.

_Ok. I've got about five minutes to make it from here to the forest. I can do it..._

I began walking back never taking my eyes off the them, until I saw a small carriage in the sky.

_Well, that's them. I'm screwed. Again._

I began feeling my heart, no... My soul, saying something to me, like... I shouldn't run away.

I started my mile-long sprint towards the forest, as some of the ponies began to follow. But just walking. About... I don't know. I guess they wanted to know who and what I was for themselves.

But the carriage had stopped at the town, and then a pony, larger than most others, one with both a large horn, and accompanied by wings.

Interesting... I had almost made it, when I stopped myself to look.

Now, I expected her just to use the carriage. But she must have insisted of running for her self...

But why?

I just stood there. Like I was waiting for... Her. I faintly heard a voice, probably hers, that snapped me out of my dazed trance, and I bolted into the forest. I made it in there, and proceeded to run, when I tripped on a rock, and hit my head on yet another rock, but was only dazed.

Consider it like the effect of a flashbang.

My vision, was now blurry, and wobbly, as I got back up, panting ever so fast. I looked at my hands, now covered in blood. I heard something behind me, before hearing the voice again, and rustling of the bushes. I felt a huge pain in my side, and shoulder, when I looked back.

Wolves. But not ordinary wolves. Wolves consisting of timber.

"GRAAAAH!" I screamed as I pulled them off, taking flesh with them. I felt blood pool on the ground out of my left side, where I put a hand over to cup the wound from any blood spilling out at all

I saw the figure, or pony. But then a name came to mind. Alicorn. I don't know where I heard that, but I insisted on running still.

"No please! Wait!" It said. It must have recognized me.

_No... I... Cannot be caught... Whatever the cost..._

I ran, even over some wolves, and looked back once again, as the wolves scattered when they saw the being.

I was about to make it to the dense part of the forest, when I tripped on a branch, and fell to the ground. Now the being was angry. Well... Either that or... She was crying.

"Don't fear me... Please... You know who I am, remember?" She said to me while approaching at a slow, but steady pace.

_Do I... Do I remember? A white figure..._

Hoping she would leave me alone, I dove even further into the forest, but tripped again on shubbery.

"Please... Don't try to run... It will only hurt you more." She said. Why did she care for me at any rate? Why? Did I represent some... Importance to her? To them? I did not know...

"Yes... You do remember, don't you?" She said while she got a shocked look on her face. I didn't reply, but only by getting up to a tree and backing up to it.

"Here, let me get you medical help." She said while I backed up even farther to the tree, my back hitting it.

I pulled out my chrome .357 Magnum, with a black handle, and shakily pointing it at the figure.

"Please... Jossten... I know you remember... Please..." She said.

But how did she know my name? Did sh... SHE WAS THE ONE WATCHING ME... I KNOW IT TO BE HER...

It... Has to... But... I have only guesses...

She walke forward some more, before I pulled the hammer back and placed my finger on the trigger. My vision was blurry, and wobbly. I didn't even know if I was pointing my personal defense weapon towards her. I lowered the gun, and wiped the blood from my face, when...

My breathing began to sound more and more louder, as I began to pass out from exhaustion.

_No... Just... A while... Lon... ger..._

"Hhhhh..." I exhaled as I blacked out...

_Some time later..._

"Hhhh... What happened?" I said while I gripped the blankets around me. Must've been some dream... But... This setting doesn't feel the same...

I opened my eyes to see a floor of fancy engraving, and a ceiling worthy above 100 feet high.

_No... NO!_

"Oh no... Please tell me this isn't real!" I whispered while panicking. Though... I felt clean. I looked at myself, and felt around. I realized that I had nothing but my underclothes. I found my clothes in a neat pile near the nightstand next to me.

I even found my Fedora hat.

_Oh... Well that's good. I spent good money on that._

I put on my shirt, blue jeans, and my shoes, along with my fedora hat.

I looked in the mirror, and found my stomach to house a huge bandage, along with my shoulder. I looked around to find my holster, and my revolver, and I put them on.

I walked over to the bed, and I inspected it. It seemed... Too feminine. I looked up at the ceiling to see the sun, and a flash of colors that were blue, pink, green, and purple. A nice combination of colors.

I looked towards the window, and walked towards it. I opened it, and looked down, to see citizens bustling about down a few hundred feet. I sighed, and closed it. I walked towards the other room, and found myself at a balcony. Said balcony had a wonderful view of it's enviroment.

_Interesting... This design compliments that of a castle..._

I heard a few clicking sound near the door, and found myself caught. By her.

"Your awake..." She said, while alarming me of her presence.

"I thought you would never wake up!" She said while rushing over to me, but I dodged her and stepped to the side, staring at her.

She paused and breathed for a moment, before looking back with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't answer.

"Baby please. Talk to me." She said while I back away from her. I saw the exit, and I bolted for it. I didn't run but a few feet before my side began to hurt. I fell down, and my shoulder now began to hurt as well.

"Huhhh... Hihhh... Huhhh... Hohhh..." I panted as I tried to get up from my fall and falling down again.

"Please... Don't try to move, you'll increase the pain." She said while tending to my needs.

She felt like my mother. Except, not. My mother wasn't an abducting pony with outrageous ideas of being my friend or relative.

"Hnnng..." I grunted while trying to set myself free of her grasp.

"Sh sh sh sh shhhh... It's alright now... I'm here..." She said while hugging my body.

I ended up finding myself back on the soft, plushy bed, but this time, with company.

"There we go... All better?"

I felt a wave of security wash over me at that instant, as I rolled over and embraced the soft, pillow-like body in front of me. I burrowed my head in her chest, as I literally snuggled her for warmth.

Why I was doing this, I have no idea. But... I felt at home. I felt secure. I felt...

Like when I felt when my mother was around.

I just did this because I thought it was for the better of my future... And maybe it was. But how was I to know she was my mother?

Should I even understand the existence of my mother? Is this why my mother was hidden from me? Is this why... I've been so lonely?

"Would you like anything?"

I just looked up.

"Hm?"

I shook my head at her. I didn 't _need_ anything, but I _wanted_ freedom. I broke free of her tried to grasp why I snuggled her, why I felt so comfortable around her.

"Jossten? Where are you going?"

I didn't answer her.

"Jossten, you shouldn't walk, not in your condition."

**"Like I care. I can survive."** I wrote on the notepad on the nightstand. But I couldn't. Not without her help... And she knew it.

"Like you care? _I _care. _I_ care about you." She said angrily.

"Don't you see? Fate brought you back to me. I know you can feel it... Can't you?" She said again, but a voice that is kind and gentle.

Many different things and thought and feelings buzzed around my mind. But one this was definate. I could feel my soul... It felt... A peace around her. When she wasn't, I felt alone.

You could even say isolated.

"Yes... You do feel it..." She smiled while looking into my eyes. I looked into hers, and could almost see a spark from my eyes in the reflection. I groaned for a moment, and shook my and held it for a moment.

"Can you deny it? The feelings? The _pain _of being alone? The comfort of _my_ presence here? It is not merely coincidence... You belong here. With you in my arms..." She said to me as a smile was adorn on her muzzle through what she said to me.

She approached me, from which I countered by moving back a few steps.

**"Who are you?"**

"Who am I? My name is... My name is... M-My name isn't important."

**"Yes it is. Tell me now, or I abandon this place. For good. I don't know who you are, what, you are, how you consider me, what this place is, and most importantly, you aren't telling me anything. The least I can say, is leave me alone."**

"But don't you understand? I can't leave you alone!" She pleaded.

**"Or maybe I should help you leave me alone." **I wrote while pulling out my .357 Magnum and pointing it at her head.

"Jossten... I know you can't pull the trigger."

_How does she know what a trigger is?_

"You can't pull it. I won't allow you." She crooned with her soft, gentle voice, lulling me towards the state of rest.

_Of course, who wants to die? Gotta death wish?_

"I won't let you pull it." She said while putting it down into my holster. Every movement, helping me along this difficult path of trusting her.

"Please say something darling... For me... Let me hear your beautiful voice again..."

"Tia?" I asked slowly.

"Yes! You do remember!" She whispered while tears flowed down her face.

"Are you... Tia? The one from my thoughts and dreams?" I asked.

"Yes... I am... Your voice has not changed one bit since I last saw you..." She said while carressing my face with her right hoof.

"How can it be... You?"

"Because... I am... I... I cannot say." She looked down.

"Why?"

"Because... I don't want you to take what I say wrongly. I don't want it to hurt you." She said.

_What could __**that**__ bad?_

"Tell me. I am ready." I said to her.

She looked back up, and said "Jossten... I am your mother." She whispered while holding my face with her right hoof.

"Nrg." I grunted as I stumbled back and fell to the ground. I felt so wrong now. Like I everything I have ever believed about this being wasn't right.

I suddenly felt much pain in my breastbone area, and began to lose control of my eyesight. I then passed out of grotesquely amounts pain and nausea...

_From Tia's way of looking at it..._

"Jossten! What's wrong! Baby please! What's wrong!" I kneeled by him. I felt for a pulse, and couldn't get a reading. I felt for his heart, and heard it going, when it suddenly... Just...

It ceased. This confirmed my utterworst nightmares...

He...

Had passed on...

**CHAPTER END**

**And...**

**...**

**Done. Okay. I'm done. Well that was a bit sad. But it ain't over yet. One last thing... Hehe... Well, thanks for reading, and leave a review if you liked what you read!**

**And don't forget to follow or favorite if you want to keep up with it!**

**Buh-Bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**Enjoy...**

"Oh no..." I whimpered as I looked at my beloved.

"H-His soul... It couldn't take it..." I cried as I slowly walked over to his cold corpse.

I kneeled by him, and looked at his unmoving face as I rested my head on his chest and began to cry quietly.

_But from one another's view..._

"Hhhh... I... I'm sorry... I just..." She said. I just couldn't get my eyes open... I wonder...

"I just... Wanted to tell you so many things..." She said again, with her voice full of depression and sadness. I just wondered what the sadness was abo...

No wonder I feel so cold... So... Alone...

I, am no longer I, but he... I was dead. But then how could I hear her so clearly as if I was right next to her... I felt so alone. Isolated. Fearful. Helpless...

And most of all, scared. Scared that I might never see her again. If she was telling the truth, then she was my mother... She had to have been my _real _mother.

I could feel it...

And I loved her. With body, heart, and soul... Well... Soul now...

"I... I'm sorry for pushing you so hard... I just wanted to tell you that... I love you..." She said while bawling into my chest, and sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I so, so sorry..." She hiccuped.

She cried for a few minutes, before she gasped and stood still. What she saw, was a shining bright light emanating from my chest, and head. And even my eyes.

"What's happening?" She gasped while backing away at a slow, but sure rate.

All of my wounds had been healed, and I could feel more vibrant... More full of life, more...

Alive.

And the scariest thing, was not my presence of being here...

But my heart. Warmth washed over me light the sun on a warm day, and I could feel my respiratory system rebooting back up, and my heart resuming a rythmic beat.

"Hhhh..." I sighed in relaxation. It felt good to feel this way.

The light finally stopped, and I felt at peace again.

"Baby!" She said while rushing to me.

"Baby please! Talk to me!" She said to me while huge caches of memory were now opened to my eyes. I knew my place in life...

Here.

"It's good to be back... Mom." I smiled while opening my eyes and looking into hers.

"You remember!" She said while releasing many more tears still flowing down her cheeks...

...

I even released some of my own as I hugged her. I got up, and closed my eyes again to feel my breath going back into my lungs, filling them with much-needed oxygen.

"Honey... Your head... And eyes!" She said while pointing to them.

"What about them?"

"Look." She said while using her magic and giving me a mirror.

My head now shown an indent of her cutie mark, and shined ever so faintly. And now my eyes were no longer emerald green, but a sunshine golden.

I put the mirror down and looked at mom, or Celestia, or even Tia at this point.

But I liked mom. It felt right to call her that, rather than a regal 'Celestia' or a lover, 'Tia' nickname. But whatever, anyway...

"Sweetheart your alright!" She leaped onto me and hugged me tightly on the bed.

"I am... Now that you are here." I confessed while looking into her eyes. I felt so happy now I was with her...

"Yes... And will never leave again... Not while I'm here, min child." She said while nuzzling my cheek softly.

"I love you." She whispered into my ear, which sent a wave of security to my heart and mind.

"I love you too... Mother." I said to her while hugging her soft chest and nuzzling it tightly, with her tending to my every care. She knew how I felt, what I needed...

And what I liked. She knew my back was a spot on my body that was hypersensative to touch. She began massaging it slowly with her hooves, making me sighed in relief. It was a wonderful feeling. Being reunited with her again...

"Feeling better?" She asked in a tone which I wasn't familiar with.

A very awkward tone. A very... Sensual one...

...

Or maybe it's just me... And I am hearing the offspring of my figments of imagination... But I know _that_ tone when I hear it.

"Yes..." I said breathlessly. I felt helpless under her grasp... And she knew it.

She was ultimately always at an advantage.

"I missed you..." She breathed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hhhh..." I sighed in contentment.

"Don't you miss this? Don't you miss the feelings? The good times...?"

"Don't you miss... Me?"

She knew I couldn't answer her. She was practically controlling my every move.

"Y... Yes... I... Do..." I said while looking into her eyes. Eyes filled with love... Caring... Tenderness...

And she knew what I was feeling.

She then seemed to caress my neck with little kisses, giving me a startling gasp, and a starting arousal in my private area.

"Mmm... Yes... You like that don't you?" She teased.

"_Don't you_?" She said in desire.

"God yes..." I breathed.

"Mmm... I knew you would agree." She said while caressing my face and kissing my neck. My body was on fire right now... But... Something was...

Not right...

_This isn't right..._

"No... No... T-T-This isn't ri-right..." I said to her quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't right... I can't..."

"It's alright..." She crooned.

"No... It isn't!" I said to her while squirming away. Gosh I felt like such and idiot... Like I was the victim of manipulation.

...

She was my MOTHER for God's sakes!

I felt a bit groggy and my head was pounding from getting up so fast and from my feelings.

"Baby... It's alright... C'mere." She smiled lovingly.

"No... I don't want to." I said to her in my low voice while stand at the other end of the bed.

She slowly crawled over to the other end of the bed, and I backed away slowly.

"Jossten... I'm not here to hurt you... No one is here to hurt you... Not again... It's been so long since I've seen you... And you, me... Come here... It's alright..."

"N-no mom. This is wrong. We shouldn't."

"And I say it's alright-"

"No it's not!" I battled.

"And why not? Why do you deny your own _mother_?" She said, getting offensive.

"A _real _mother wouldn't do this to her child!" I said while running for the door and opening it up.

"Jossten wait... Please..." She said, so hurt. I knew that hurt her. It was her ultimate weakness to an arguement of these types.

_'Jossten... My baby... Please... Don't run from me... Not again...' She thought._

I kept running until I saw a guard.

"Sir, could you tell me where I may find the exit of this castle?"

"Forward, right, left, forward, and left again." He pointed.

"Thank you, sir!" I said while running off.

I heard footsteps... Or should I say hoofsteps from afar, and hearing something which scared me out of my wits.

"Where is he? WHERE DID HE GO!" She said to the guards, which only pointed. She seemed... Frightened. Scared. Afraid.

I saw her running from the edge of the corner to my position, before I stealthily ran towards the door, telling the guards to open it.

"Guards! Close that door now!" She said while running towards my position.

"No! Don't!" I said, but it was too late. They had recieved the order, and stood still at attention.

"No... No no no!" I said while panicking.

"Open it now!" I growled. They just shook there heads. Celestia was about 75 feet away, and gaining two meters a second. Man was she bolting.

"Open it... Or else." I said while getting very angry. Nein. That did nothing.

"Fine!" I screamed while an uncontrollable energy formed into my hands and a golden ray of magic destroyed a hole for me to get through, and the guards, unconscious.

"No! Wait!" She said, but it was too late, for I was already out the door and running for everything I hold dear... But it felt wrong... And soon those feelings intensified as when I got to my destination.

I ran towards what I knew to be a train station, and I asked where this train was headed.

"Why this train is headed for Ponyville, and who are you?"

"I... It doesn't matter. I must get there."

"Well alright, but you need a ticket." He said while studying my features. He must be quite suprised to see the only human to exist in a while... But I had more important things on my mind.

_Crap... I don't have any money... Unless... Okay... Hope this works..._

I acknowledged, and snuck away, only to get on the train and hide in the caboose by the luggage. Hehe... They'll never know...

The train began to move a bit, before I heard a voice.

"Jossten! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She screamed.

"Please God... Don't let me be caught... Please..." I whimpered as I saw her jewelery on her neck, the little purple piece, light up.

_Oh no... It's like a tracking device. Everytime I'm close, it lights up... Well crap. Sensory devices... _

_Bloody._

_Shtupid._

Then the train started gaining speed, and we were off. I felt really weak, and confused... I felt massive amounts of pain on my spirit, and soon it showed itself when I began to bleed out of my nose, mouth, and ears.

"What the..." I said while wiping the blood off with my shirt. It did not hurt physically, but spiritually, it was a different story. I had used a spell which stopped the bleeding, but not stopped the _bleeding_.

"God please... I'm sorry for whatever I did... I'm sorry..." I cried as I let a few fearful tears fall ever so gently to the floor...

I checked the time, and it said 8:53... Strange...

I then fell asleep, as I knew train rides took long...

_A few hours later... 2:42 in the afternoon..._

"Welcome to Ponyvile." A conductor said.

"Well, that's my cue." I said as I got off the train, and took my shirt off, because of the copius amounts of blood on it. I was quite well built at such a young age. I looked down and saw my little dogtag, which was a small symbol of a boot with a wing.

A stamina dogtag. It symbolizes my large endurance. I then looked and saw in the mid section of my chest, the symbol of the sun.

Celestia's symbol. It then glowed ever so faintly, before glowling dimly, and blinking a bit, before I knew what was upon me. It glows it's hardest when she is _very_ close. Why only a dim light? 'Cause in the dark, you don't want to be seen 'cause of that.

I stared at it for a moment, before my heart pounded at the feeling of being scared at the one who would most likely kill me for my actions.

Her.

I ran as fast as I could, forgetting my shirt, only to have her look at it and study it. I never looked back, but running as fast as I could, I heard her.

"Come back here!" She yelled at me in an angry

"No no no!" I cried while she formed a magic orb around my body.

"No! Please!" I said while crying in fear and confusion. The ponies around were all but stunned. Even shocked.

I then felt a burst of energy from within me, break the bubble with a burst of golden-sunshine colored bubble, and I continued running. She then cut to the chase as well.

"NO! Stop! Leave me alone!" I cried to her. But she didn't listen.

I saw a tree, quite right in the middle of town, and dove behind it. She looked for me a bit, before I rushed in. I then heard her walk towards the door on the road, akin to a way she knew I was there... Was I scared? Yes.

Was I scared to make a stand? No.

And she continued to walk towards the door, slowly. I felt my sensor pick her up. She was very close to my position.

"What the hay?" A voice said.

I looked towards her, and rushed behind her.

"Who are you?" She looked back.

"M-My name is Jossten, ma'am, I-I'm s-sorry to intrude, b-but I'm being chased!" I cried, hoping she would understand. She was as tall as Celestia... ish...

"Hey hey hey, it's alright... No one is gonna hurt you... Now who chasing you?" She asked.

The door immediately burst open, and in came Celestia, huffing with anger as her breath snorted through her snout.

"Celestia?" The lavender alicorn said.

"Step aside." She said.

I backed up to the wall behind me and looked at her with surprise and fear.

"Why?" She asked.

"This has nothing to do with you." She growled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"None of your business. Now step aside." She growled.

"Well it's my business now, so tell me or I will have you leave." She said seriously.

"Just step out of the way, and no harm will come to you..." She said.

"You'd even hurt her? Just like you did me? What have I done to you for anyone to deserve this? Will you now harm her just because of me?" I said, making a stand as well. Not because she was here, but because I felt... Secure. Like I knew her... Somehow...

"No, but if I have t-"

"GRRR." I growled while making my hands form a huge wave of energy, pushing her back like a sonic boom.

She fell down and scrambled to her feet before snorting. "How DARE you? Do that to your own mother?" She said.

"Your not my mother! Your a monster!" I said to her while falling to my knees and crying in my hands.

"Hey hey hey... It's alright now..." She said while hugging me.

"Well then. When your done, when _she's_ done, who will you come to for love? For guidance? For nourishment? _Hm_?"

"I thought you were my mother. All those years of making me feel okay with what you did... I know now... I thought you were my mother... Now your just some being hungry for sex... She's more my mother than you are. Get out." I said with such anger and hostility in my voice.

...

You could tell from the look on her face, she was hurt...

...

And so was I.

She left, tears welling in her eyes, as I bawled in my hands. I didn't mean what I said... But... She must get over what she feels. She must be in heat... Or... Well... She can't be... Unless it is the season for it... Hmm... But wouldn't she know and reject those feelings? I don't know...

"So. What is your name?"

"J-Jossten..." I said while recovering my broken self.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. Princess Of-"

_Magic..._

"Magic..." I said while remembering... I've met her before...

"How did you know?"

"I've met you before... Did you go to Magic Kindergarden in Canterlot at all? I think I met you there..."

"Hmmm... It has been a... Wait... I think I do... Yes... There was a human there... The only human in existance... You?" She said in disbelief.

"Mhm." I said.

"Jossten!" She said while hugging me. I was her best friend in the school... Her only friend, actually. She wasn't much at making friends... But we had something in common...

She didn't have friends, and I _couldn't_ have friends.

...

In others words, they didn't like me at all because I was a human...

...

Yeah...

...

Still a bit beat up about that... But oh well. I managed. 'Cause Twilight was there... But as the time passed on, we moved onto highschool... Where her older bother sometimes would beat the crap outta me whenever possible...

Guess it was good that I took those Taekwondo classes and achieved brown belt, 2nd dan...

Oh well. Gonna have some major payback sometime... Whenever.

"Oh... It's so good to see you again Jossten..." She sighed happily.

I felt secure around her. She was my only friend. My mother... Eh... She was always busy.

She stopped hugging me, and she looked at me once again and smiled... Hehe...

...

Oh.

...

Yeah... Uh...

Well... We kinda...

... Well...

We had...

...

...

We were in love. But I quite don't remember that just yet... But in time... I will...

Hm.

"Do you remember?" She said.

"Remember what, exactly?" I inquired.

"Well... Us?" She said.

... Alas, I did not...

"Oh... Well... Would you like to remember?" She said.

"Yes. I would like to remember as much as possible from my previous time spent here... Starting with you." I said.

"Then we will have to go back to a place long ago... Canterlot High." She said. It sounded familiar...

"Alright. But may I have a shirt?"

"Nnnn... Well... I kinda like you without a shirt." She said. She was always honest with me.

"Oh... Hehe... Th-Thank you." I blushed bashfully.

"No really!" She said.

"Hehe... Thanks... Again. For being there when I needed you... Again." I chuckled.

"Well... I was glad to help." She smiled before walking over to her bookshelf.

She used her magic to levitate the large book over to me.

"What is that book for?" I asked while trying to read the large lable.

"It is a book on humans. Borrowed it from Lyra." She said.

_Who?_

"Who's Lyra?" I asked her.

"Current resident of Ponyville. Anthropology is her main hobby... In fact, it is her only hobby. She hopes to find some imprint of when humans used to exist... But has has no luck as of yet... Until you came. She was so sad to hear you left. She still had so many questions to ask you."

"Well now I'm here." I said happily while lifting my arms up and smiling at her. I looked down at my watch and it said 3:01. I then looked outside and saw a few clouds forming, dark ones, at that.

_Well. So much for wanting a nice, sun filled day... Sun..._

"Twilight?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" She said while listening as she stacked books on the bookshelves. The bookshelves were as I remember them. Solid, smooth, oak. Man were they ever heavy. When she was first starting out, I had to carry some of them into the room. And man were they heavy.

"Would you permit me to take a walk? Just through town? I need to straighten my thoughts out and sort some things out as well. Okay?" I said while looking at her and then to the sky through the window.

"Oh sure. Go ahead." She said while I saw a few rain droplets fall gently on the window, then began to pour.

"Alright. Seeya." I said while opening the door.

"Won't you take an umbrella?"

"No... I don't think I'll need it. But thanks." I said while a fire started in my soul. An inextinguishable fire. A bonfire.

I closed the door and felt the rain pour down on me. I looked around the town, behind Twilight's house, behind other houses, by the train station, and finally down the road.

_Is that her?_

I looked at the slowly fading figure in the rain walk slowly away while the figure's head was held low. She was about 275 feet away by my port 27 degrees...

...

Don't ask. I just know.

I started walking, then jogging, then running at a full sprint.

"HEY! WAIT!" I said while running towards the figure.

The figure didn't even twitch or react in any readable way to my call to it.

"WAIT!" I yelled while reaching her. I did reach her, and she seemed so sad.

"Go away..." She quietly said to me.

"Why? Why I should leave you alone?" I asked.

"Just leave me alone." She repsonded while not even looking at me and continuing her walk through the pouring rain.

"You shouldn't be in the rain like this."

"Not like he'll care. He hates me... My own son hates me... And maybe that's the way it should be... I'm a failure for a mother... My own son... Hates me..." She said in regret as a few tears rolled down her face onto the road on which we walked.

"He doesn't hate you. He was just scared. Scared that his mother would turn into a monster... But he knows she isn't." I said.

"No... He hates me." She said while hiding in her long mane which was dripping with water, as well as her tail and fur.

Her splayed ears only confirmed her mood.

"If he hated you, would he walk into the pouring rain to try and rescue his mother from the same trap he made long ago? Would he?" I said while she stopped and her right ear twitched a bit. She looked forward while becoming motionless.

"Would he?" I said while throwing my arms up in the air and hearing the slap from them impacting my jeans.

"J... Jo..." She tryed to replicate words.

"Yeah... It's me mom. Turn around. I love you and I can't go a day without seeing that beautiful face again... Now just let go of the feelings... Nothing matters right now... Just turn around... One more time..." I admitted while she looked towards me.

"Jossten... I'm so sorry!" She yelled while breaking down and sobbing on my shoulder as she hugged me tightly.

"It's okay mom... Just let it out... Just let it out..." I said to her as I nuzzled her cheek softly.

"I-I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." She whispered as her grip got tighter.

_No way I'm gonna leave her again... I love her to much for that._

I grabbed her stomach, and picked her up, like a cat, and carried her towards the town.

_'He is strong... I can't believe it...' She thought._

"It's okay mom... Nothin' will separate us again. I am you son, and you, my mother. We have an inseparable bond." I said while she hugged me and I made my way to Twilight's house. I turned the doorknob, and shoved the door open with my foot.

"Twilight? I'm gonna rest on the couch for a bit." I said. She didn't acknowledge. She either was busy, or she heard me, but has yet to respond.

I layed down on the couch, mom hugging me the entire time as I kissed her forehead. She needed just one night off, even if it was only sleep time.

"I love you..." She said while resting her head under my chin.

"I love you too Mom..." I said while I drifted off to sleep.

"Yes?" Twilight said, but I was already asleep, as well as my mother.

"Oh... I see..." She smiled as she too, prepared for rest...

**END**

**Hhhh...**

**Kay. I'm done. Goodbye world.**

***BOOM***

**-LunarChrome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... After suiciding and using the Dead Ringer, I managed to keep on writing.**

**Enjoy...**

_It is quite funny to relive your moments as you can see how you grew throughout the years..._

_"Baby?"_

_"Yes mom?" I said in a 4-year-old voice..._

_... And grew..._

_"Jossten?" She asked._

_"Yes mother?" I said in a 12-year-old voice._

_... And grew to where I am now..._

_"Honey?"_

_"Yeah?" I said._

_..._

_It is quite spine shivering to see that... How a human grows over time... Like seeing yourself... In a mirror..._

_You know what an interesting fact I know that I'm sure you don't? You._

_And yes, applies to all._

_You have never seen your own face. You only see it in a mirror. What __you__ want to see. I'll give you a moment to think about that..._

_..._

_..._

_Okay. So... Yes. We have never observed our own face... Only what we are wanting to see..._

_You see, life is just one big mirror. We see what we want to see, and do what we want to do. There is no discipline. No honor._

_No worth..._

_..._

_I used to think that life was worthless. Nothing was good enough for life itself to actually be life... But more like death._

_..._

_You know I just practically just told you my largest secret..._

_You see..._

_I was once suicidal... But something happened._

_..._

_I was suicidal because I couldn't take the emotional, and physical pain from this world..._

_Let me show you..._

_It was like any other depressing day, walking through the Canterlot High, just looking down at the ground. Same ground, same classroom, same everything. Quite gloomy._

_I had multiple bruises over my body from many ponies ganging up on me and literally beating the crap outta me everytime I looked at them wrong. And you know what? I couldn't do anything. If I told the authorities, they would practically exile me, and if I resisted, they would practically kill me as well._

_But..._

_It was pretty calm today, almost making me happy..._

_But then that changed._

_I was walking down the hall, my hood over my head, not wanting to attract attention. I made it to my classroom hall, before a heard a bit of foot... Hoofsteps behind._

_'Great...' I thought._

_I sped up, and they sped up. I soon saw three more in front of me, and I stopped._

_"So. Trying to get outta trouble? Not on my account." Shining Armor said._

_"Please... Just leave me alone." I said while starting to walk down the hallway._

_"No... It doesn't go like that." He said while walking behind me. He flicked his head at one of his minions, and I was soon on the ground._

_"Aww... Little one get hurt?" He said. God I was in so much pain right now... But I was in no shape to fight. He didn't give me that chance._

_He knew I could beat the crap outta him, but he didn't allow me to heal. I know my mother tried as hard as she could, but it just wasn't enough. I got up and looked at him sharply before taking my hood off._

_"You know... I could kill you all with my bare hands right now..." I said in a voice I never have before._

_"Oh really?" He said while a pain was inflicted on my back, and I was forced onto the ground._

_..._

_And then the beatings began... My very faint screaming never penetrating the classrooms, so someone could hear my plea of help..._

_I really don't want to go into detail what happened that day. The beatings today were more than severe. But I kept it in. Another reason I wear a hood. I had bruises all over my body and head._

_So I guess it's for the better anyway._

_I walked up to the classroom door, and walked through. The pain was unbearable... In fact... I was actually crying a bit. Not sobbing, but just letting my tears fall. Everything else was hidden._

_"Jossten. Your late." Our teacher, Blue Sky. She was a unicorn for 10th grade teaching._

_"Wow. Your never late." A voice said to me._

_I sat next to the only person I truly loved._

_Twilight Sparkle._

_She loved me as well, but we didn't have time to show it... Well... She did, but... I didn't I was too busy recovering from the beatings her older sister inflicted. She the type of mare that could see your pain... So you see why I loved her so much._

_Even if the other mares were absolutely crazy for me._

_"Jossten? Is something wrong?"_

_I stayed frozen in place as I felt a tremendous pain in my side. It felt... A bit... Well past the pain and a bit of numbness, it felt quite wet there. Guess it was just water..._

_"Jossten look at me."_

_I didn't acknowledge. I just glared over at the utter piece of crap sitting in the corner grinning at me with a sinister look._

_Shining Armor._

_I felt my face drip with something it never has before._

_Blood._

_But like I haven't shed enough of that. It'll go away. It's funny... I couldn't even tell my mother... Because she wouldn't understand. Do you think they beat her when she was small? She was and is a princess._

_No one could even get near her._

_I could feel the liquid from my side drip to my jeans slowly, making me panic in wonder of what is truly was. It's funny, being the most popular guy in High School, and none but one really care __that__ much about me... Oh well._

_I looked at our teacher and back at my desk, and back to Shining, back to my teacher, and repeating the process until I couldn't do it anymore._

_I got up in a fast motion, knocking my chair down, and I walk briskly out._

_"Jossten? Jossten? Where are you going?" Twilight asked. She followed me out of the room, and soon some decided to check it out._

_"JOSSTEN! Where are you going?" She yelled._

_"Leave me alone." I said while walking away. I then began to feel my left side flare up in pain, so much to where I had to stop and lean against the lockers for some type of rest._

_'God... So... Much... Pain... Someone help me...'_

_"Leave him alone, Twily. He's just faking it."_

_"And you think beating me to the point of death isn't __**FAKING IT?**__"_

_"__**IS THERE NO ONE ON EARTH, WHO SEES WHAT I SEE!? I HAVE THE SMARTEST FRIEND IN THE SCHOOL, AND ALL HER BROTHER CAN THINK ABOUT, IS PAIN!? AHHHHHH!**__" I screamed at him while pulling out my .357 Magnum I bought long ago from a wise old stallion._

_"It's funny... How... People just let you walk by... Not giving a care in the world."_

_"Hey don't you talk about my sister like that, -"_

_"I'm not talkin' about her, you bastard." I said._

_"HE-"_

_"Take another step, and sorry, I'll be dancin' on your grave." I said to him in a maniacle manner._

_"It seems that life just doesn't matter to some people. Some ask me what the meaning of life is."_

_"Shining Armor. How about you answer this one? Hm?"_

_"Th... The meaning of life?"_

_"Yes... You have 30 seconds."_

_"The mean... The... I don't know..." He admitted._

_"THERE IS NO MEANING... Of life... Okay?" I said while yelling then getting quiet._

_"That's not true!" Twilight said._

_I looked at my revolver for a moment before looking at her again._

_"I'm sorry... Tell my mother that I love her." I said while pointing my gun to my head and pulling the trigger..._

_*BOOM*_

_And blood went everywhere. I didn't have time to tell the whole world about what Shining did to me... I left him with that on his consience._

_I distinctly remember a thought from my mother... Because we share a mind-bond._

_"Ma'am?" A mortician said to me._

_"Yes? What is it?"_

_"Hhhh... I'm sorry to tell you this.. But..."_

_"What?"_

_"Your son committed suicide and 12:02. Shot in the head with a silver object with a black handle. I'm sorry... He was hit in the head."_

_My heart seemed to stop in time when I heard the news about my son._

_"No... Your wrong.. He looked fine when I last saw him!" I said while getting hysterical._

_"I will leave you now..." He said._

_He closed the door and I looked at the ground with tears streaming down my face._

_"Jossten... I am so sorry..." I cried while falling to the ground._

_"JOSSTEN! I'M SORRY! Please... Come back..." I pleaded._

_..._

_And that was the memory that was so carefully enstilled in my brain. It still scares me to this day..._

"Hhhh..." I sighed while feeling the tight, and warm embrace of my mother this morning. I looked at the calender for a moment.

July 14th... Hm.

...

Wait a minute...

...

Oh my god.

Today... Is the same day that... I... I just... I...

... I don't understand. Why today?

I sat up, with mother slowly stirring to life. I looked at my two waterproof wristbands, with fire on them, and then stood up.

I stretched my tired body, and then walked into the kitchen. I grabbed what I knew was a energy bar, and ate it. I wrote a note for my mother of where I would be.

I looked around and saw that Twilight was reading, and had not noticed me.

"Twilight?"

"Ah! Jossten!"

"Yes. I am ready to go to Canterlot High School. I have some unfinished business there."

"O-okay. Let me just get a few bits... And... Okay! I'm ready."

"That's what I love about you. You don't care about what others think about you. Your so pure." I said to her while smiling.

"Shall we?" I said while I opened the door for her. So we boarded the train, and we traveled there. Since I awoke at five when the sun needed to be raised. We arrived at Canterlot and 11:32, and I got off quickly and made my journey to find it.

"Wait for me!" She said. She caught up to me, and I looked down at my holster.

"Twilight. Do you remember this?" I said while showing to her.

"Yes. It is a .357 Magnum, capable of holding 6 shots." She said. I showed her this. She was so smart, she could build her own if she wanted to.

I looked at the drum, and found six shells.

But one was shot.

"Hehe... I know why my mother was so protective and caring for me."

"Why was that?"

"I remember what he said... The mortician."

"Mortician?"

"He said: 'Your son committed suicide at 12:02'. I was killed with a long silver object with a black handle." I said while looking at the object which fit the descprition.

"Wait... You..." She siad while passing out in my arms.

_C'mon c'mon. Won't you wake up?_

I waited for quite some time, about 20 minutes, before she awoke.

"Jossten?" She said in a groggy tone.

"Yes... It is me. I won't leave you again." I said while she hugged me tightly while remembering that day...

"It's so nice to see you again..." She hugged even tighter while she cried onto my shoulder.

She cried for about 5 minutes, before she pieced herself together.

"All better?" I said while we broke apart.

"Yep..." She said.

"Now you wanted to go to Canterlot High?" She asked.

"Yes."

And so we walked for like a full two minutes, since we were close to it.

I looked at it for a moment.

"Jossten?"

"Gimme a moment..." I said while straining for a moment.

"Okay... I'm fine now."

I walked towards it, and I opened the door, and checked my watch.

12:02.

"And it is our greatest honor to have moment of silence as we remember how much of a friend he was to all of us."

"What is this?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know."

"Who is that... Wait..." She squinted her eyes.

"That would be Blue Sky. Our teacher."

I started walking towards the middle of the hallway, Twilight following behind.

"Now let us have a moment of silence f-"

"I don't think I deserve silence. To be honest, silence is a bit boring." I said to all of them.

"Who are you?" Blue Sky asked. The students were now older, in college. As am I.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" A familiar face said to me. Shining Armor. Can't believe he would attend something like this.

"Don't you remember?" I said while putting my left shoulder to the locker, and leaning against it while pointing my .357 Magnum at my head.

"C'mon. I know you remember now."

"Sweet Celestia..." Some said.

"It is me. See it and weep." I said while walking towards the crowd.

I walked towards Shining, and he backed up and fell down.

"Please don't! I-I-I'm sorry!"

I looked at him, and twirling my gun into it's holster and giving the crowd a 'it's okay' look.

I extended my hand, and he prepared for pain.

"Dude. Open your eyes."

He opened his eyes, and gave me a shocked look.

"What?"

"Just grab it."

He grabbed it, and I pulled him up.

"What is with you?"

"You taught me something that no one else in the world could ever do."

"I... did?"

"Yes. You taught me that life is very important. Life is a thing that you truly only get one shot at, to make friends, mend wounds, and have fun. I didn't do any of those prior to meeting you. You made me look at life like every day was my last. You made my days so horrible, that I strived to look at the positive. Thank you." I said while extending my hand again.

He shook it slowly, before the crowd just looked at me.

"Oh yeah, Shining?" I said at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck on your next football game." I said to him while walking out.

_'How did he know I played football?' He thought._

"Hhhhh... So much better." I said.

"Better?"

"I finally feel... Better. Like... A weight has been lifted..." I said.

"I'm glad you feel that way." She said.

"T'yeah... It's been too long since I've been happy."

...

So we walked around Canterlot a bit, before I thought about someone from that I attended class.

"Jossten?"

...

"Jooossten?"

"Wha?"

"You were out of it."

"Oh..."

"Thinkin' about somepony?"

"Yeah... Pink Alicorn that helped out with PE all the time. Wasn't her cutie mark like a blue heart or sumthin'? I could tell that she really liked me. It was sad that she didn't come... Or at least I couldn't find her."

"Hm."

"I wonder where she is now."

"I know."

"What, really?"

"Yeah. Princess Cadence? Don't you remember?"

"Naw. I was too shy to ask her what her name was." I admitted. I was always too shy to ask a beautiful mare what her name was. Hehe...

"Well then, you my friend, have an appointment with the Princess of the Crystal Empire!" She said happily.

_Oh Lord..._

**END**

**So I hoped you liked it, and I am sorry that I rushed it a bit, but I had to get it out.**

**Seeya!**

**-LunarChrome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy. Cuz I ain't got anything else to say.**

**Enjoy...**

"But I don't want to go to the Crystal Empire!" I whined.

"Why not? Because you are too scared to meet her, is that why?"

"No..."

"Then why?"

"Because... I... I don't want to leave Canterlot... I like it here. I feel better here, rather than in a foreign land."

"I still don't see why you don't want to see her."

"Are you dense? Because I DO NOT WANT TO. OKAY?" I said to her.

"Ugh... Fine. But when you do, because I know you will, just give me a call... Okay?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled while walking away.

"Ugh."

I then stuck my hands in my pocket and started walking towards the center of Canterlot, thinking about my past life. It was no wonder why I was so shy to ask that mare. I just wonder what my mother would think of her...

Well... You know my mom... She's... Possessive. _Very possessive_. More possessive than you could imagine. Or you could actually take. I began a slow process of thinking about why I was so popular back before I... Left this world.

"Hehe..." I chuckled while remembering I was so popular because I was one, the only human in existance, two, I was a handsome guy, and three, I was a charmer.

I mean a real Prince Charming...

Wait no, that's a horrid example.

The thing that got me my popularity with mares was that I liked just being myself. I just was positive, happy, caring, thoughtful, handsome, strong, smart, intelligent, witty, honest...

Shall I go on? I'm sure all humans have certain traits, but hundreds of humans before had told me I was a once-in-a-lifetime man, that would only come once in a generation.

Though, my strong suit was romance. That is what got me far with women and mares. Romance was born with me when I was about 9 years old. I have read 686 romance books before, and know everything there is to know about how to love the opposite sex.

Yes. I kept track.

I even read Jim Goddard's "Ten Thousand Ways To Say I love You". Ten Thousand Pages worth of good stuff in there. I read that day and night, every single day. So no wonder I was good with mares and women.

I've always loved romance as a subject anyway. I've even written a few novels off of it. Romance, I knew, will always benefit me in some way... And it has. There was even that one unicorn, who I fancied most above all...

Well, above all except Twilight. I really couldn't decide. I knew Twilight still harbors romantic feelings for me, but... Well, why should I wait, I don't even know if the other mare even liked me anymore.

Yet I loved her dearly. The first day we met each other, I took her on a date to the Canterlot Orchestra. She absolutely loved it. Next, I danced with her at a royal ball, hosted by mom, at the Castle.

The last... Was the Gala. I never got to take her on the date. I wasn't able to swoop her off her feet, dance with her in the fires of love...

The day it was scheduled was the day I committed suicide.

God... I will always...

...

Wait a minute, today is the anniversary for my death, right? The same day, different year? Wait... If I committed suicide on the day of the Gala, and the Gala is hosted every year...

That means the Gala is tonight.

"Holy crap!" I said while running as fast as I could, reaching the castle doors, having the guards open it up, and with me bolting in. "Mom?" I said while looking around for her.

"Moooom?" I said again.

"Gotcha!" She said while hugging me from behind.

"WHA!?" I said while jumping.

"Haha... I finally scared you." She smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah... Finally." I chuckled.

She turned me around and looked at me for a moment.

"Mom, it's okay, I was-"

"No, it's not just okay. I want to thank you for what you did for me last night. I needed a good 'ol slap of reality to tell me and set me straight. Thank you for what you did." She said while hugging me and nuzzling my cheek with hers.

"Thank you." She whispered into my ear.

She then stopped hugging, and I asked her for something.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" She said while I walked with her.

"Still have my old clothes?"

"Hmm... I think so."

"Could you get it out?"

"Hold on one moment." She smiled before disappearing and reappearing again with my old clothes.

My old clothes included green and grey hiking boots, dark blue jeans, and black shirt, a black fedora hat, and a plaid wool coat which was blue, white, dark blue, brown, and dark brown.

"Thank you mom, you've done it again!" I said while hugging her briefly.

"What do you need it for?"

"The Gala is tonight, remember?"

"Oh! Yes! It is!" She exclaimed while dissapearing.

"And she's off." I mumbled. I then walked towards a guest room, took a shower, got ready, and proceeded towards the other end of Canterlot.

The Grand Galloping Gala started at 6:00, and it took about 30 minutes to walk from the the castle and there.

10 minutes by carriage.

"Need a ride?" A familiar voice said while a carriage pulled up along side of me.

"Are you following me, mom?"

"... Maybe..." She giggled.

"Hop in." She said while I did so, and we looked outside to see the Gala. It was so regally flourished, the lights, the fireworks, the ponies, everyone!

The carriage stopped, and there were lots of ponies in a line.

No worries. We got out, and cleary cut them but they were not happy about me being there to cut them.

"Who the devil is this, monkey? And what is he doing next to the Princess?" Some said. Sort of.

They kept grumbling, and soon I got tired of it.

"Do you have a date?" Mom said.

"Nope."

"Dear heavens, you don't?"

"Do you?" I said while grinning at her.

"Well... No..." She said.

_'Oh but I do... My lovely son...' She thought._

I then heard a mare speaking in another room, with the room very quiet.

"You go on ahead, I'll be with you." She said. I walked towards the other room and saw a mare speaking on the podium, almost familiar.

"It is with regret that I must say that he is no longer us, since today, many years ago, he was forced to make a descision that now still leaves our hearts heavy..." She said.

"And even still, he will always be known as our inspiration... Even to the far reaches like The Crystal Empire... Even to those that have no hope, he can be there. Even if he is not among us today, we will still remember him..."

"Bonjour... My love..." She said quietly while crying a bit.

"Huh. I expected a little more life into my funeral, or even a memorial service. I never imagined myself like that." I said while walking through the crowd with my normal attire.

"Who is that?" Some said.

"Is that a hairless monkey?" Another group said. That is so over used.

They couldn't see me for who I was, since my hat covered my head with shadows.

I walked up to the mare who was speaking.

"Who are you?" She said with a french tone.

"A friend. May I?" I said while getting onto the podium.

"Just to start off, life isn't and shouldn't be about memorial services. Life is just too short to think about how sad events are. You need to just get up and move. Live every day like it is your last. I remember a story when I was little... Hehe... I made it up, but hear me out." I said while the crowd listened.

"It was named 'The Man and the One Thousand Stairs'. The story was a man who awoke in a land, barren with nothing at all. He looked at the stairs and walked up to it. the man said 'Who built this? And how do I get up there?'. He then began to walk, and walk, and walked some more, until he was at the top of the stairs, where he saw a fountain, and began drinking, because he was thirsty. Another man came along, and he said, 'Who built this? This is impossible! There is no way anyone could climb these stairs!'. He then began trying to think on any possible way to get up there, other than climbing it. 'Oh, it's no use. This is impossible.' He said."

"He then died a few days later." I said to the crowd.

"What's the point?" One said.

"Hhhh... The point is, life is too short to think about the fact that it's impossible, or negative, or sad, or pointless. You just need to start thinking about how you _can_ do it. Don't be like that man who died... I was like him once. I thought life was pointless. I thought life was just a filler. I did die like that man at the bottom of the stairs. But now I'm like that man who is climbing the stairs... Just don't be like that man at the bottom... Okay?" I said while looking at them all.

"Thanks for listening." I said while waving a moment. I began to walk off the podium, when a hoof stopped me.

"Who are you? Really?"

"Yeah! Show us who you are!" Some said.

"Are you sure?" I said to the crowd and the mare behind me.

"Yes."

"Yes, by all means!" Some said.

I walked back up onto the podium, and the mare got in front to see me.

I took off my hat, and looked at the speechless crowd.

"How are you still alive?" Some said.

"Please... Do not ask me such a question, it will give me nightmares." I said to the crowed

I walked off the podium towards the refreshments table.

"Excuse me, but... Isn't your name Jossten?"

"Why yes. Finally, someone who actually remembers my name."

"Look at me..." She said.

I turned around. I finally got to see who was speaking to me all along.

T'was her.

"Now do you see?" She said to me.

"Fl... Fleur-de-lis?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes. You remember... My love." She said while kissing me warmly.

_'That whorse! That whorse is kissing __my__ son?! How dare she! Only I can do that!' Celestia thought as she eyed Fleur closely in a possessive stance._

"Do you remember me, my love?" She asked.

"I... Do not." I said while closing my eyes and sighing.

"Do not worry, mon ami... I have found you once again..." She said while hugging me. She lead me out to a balcony, where I sat down and thought. The balcony was pretty big. 40 by 44 feet.

"Excuse me, but I need to use the mare's room." She said while looking at me.

"Sure."

She, and I know she wouldn't be back for a while, pushing through the crowd, and the restrooms were on the other side of the Gala.

I heard the doors to the balcony open up, and I didn't mind. Either it was her or I don't know, I was pretty deep in thought.

"Hello my son." A voice said.

"Hm?"

"Oh. Hi mom." I said while looking at her.

"How are you doing tonight?" She said while kissing my neck lovingly.

"Pretty good... I guess..."

_What is she doing?_

"Good... I'm glad your have a good time..." She said while I leaned onto her.

We were facing the doors to the balcony, with her sitting _very close_ to me. Dangerously close.

"So who was that?"

"Who?"

"The mare who walked out on you."

"Oh come on, mom! She just needed to use the restroom!" I said while getting her meaning.

"No need to be angry... It's alright." She said while giving me butterfly kisses on my face. She stopped for a moment, which I didn't really want...

I guess...

...

Still under her trance. Crap. I heard the door open up, and she hugged me tightly in a full body hug, and kissed me passionately.

"MMMFMH!" I said while trying to break away.

"GRAH!" I said while stumbling and breaking away.

"Was that the same as when _she _kissed you? Hm?" She asked.

I looked at Fleur, who was looking at me with a shocked, yet dissapointed look.

"Fleur... T-this isn't what it looks like, she just kissed me and..." I trailed off when I knew I was hopeless.

"I thought I could trust you. I thought I could love you. And this is how you repay me?" She said angrily.

"No! Wait!" I said while she walked out.

"No..." I said while falling to my knees.

"Fleur... I'm sorry... Please... Come back..." I said while I tried to control the streams down my face.

"Tsk tsk tsk. They all run out. Run away from a relationship. All but me. Still going to deny the feelings, my son?"

I ran out crying, sobbing, actually. I knew it was over between us. But it seemed that all attemps to love another, other than mom, were ruined. She either thinks this is funny or...

She really does love me as a mate.

I don't want to think about that... I ran out of the castle, and towards the train station.

I knew only one pony could help me.

**END**

**Done. Just done. I feel real bad for Jossten, though. He has had his heart broken, fixed, broken, fixed, and broken again!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


End file.
